Coughing Day
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony doesn't show up at work one day and Ziva calls him but gets no answer. When Gibbs calls him and gets no answer, he drives over to Tony's apartment to see what's wrong. When Gibbs gets there he finds Tony, what will happen?


It was just another working day for the NCIS team as Ziva and McGee were sat in the bullpen. They had arrived at work just half an hour ago and Tony still hadn't shown up yet which was very unusual.

Gibbs hadn't shown up either but it was Gibbs and he was probably out getting coffee and on his way up to the bullpen. As they waited Ziva was on her computer playing Pac-Xon, which was an upgraded version of Pac Man and so far she had reached level 9 without dying.

McGee was also on his computer playing the same game as Ziva and trying to beat her but failing as he died on level 4. He wasn't going to give in though as he continued trying and he was soon on level 6.

At that moment the elevator dinged as the metal doors parted and the two agents minimized their games. Their heads snapped up to see who it was and Gibbs stepped out carrying a warm cup of his daily coffee in his left hand.

He walked over to the bullpen looking at his agents and as he strolled in the bullpen, then over to his desk, he noticed Tony wasn't there. Gibbs reached his own desk and sat down in his seat as he took sips of his warm coffee.

Then after a few seconds he set his coffee down and turned to look at the two agents who were back on their games. Gibbs wondered where Tony was as he was never late for work and he was going to have to find out.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't know boss. He hasn't shown up for work," McGee replied.

"I can see that McGee, that's why I'm asking where he is," Gibbs stated.

"I will try calling him," Ziva added.

Gibbs nodded as Ziva picked up the phone on her desk and typed in Tony's cell phone number then called it. It started ringing then after a while it went to the answer machine, so Ziva tried again but it went to the machine again.

"No answer Gibbs," Ziva said.

Gibbs instantly downed his coffee as he got up from his desk and then he walked away from his desk and out of the bullpen. He walked over towards the elevator and pressed the button as he drank the rest of his drink.

He wondered what was up with his agent as the elevator dinged, then the metal doors parted and he stepped inside. Gibbs pressed the button for the bottom floor and as the doors closed, he got out his cell phone and typed in Tony's number.

He pressed call and put it to his ear as he waited for his agent to answer but it just rung and then went to the machine. Gibbs was now worried as he knew that Tony always answered his phone and the only time he didn't is if he couldn't.

The drive to Tony's apartment seemed so long as Gibbs drove as fast as he could down the roads towards the road he needed. When he arrived there he slammed his brakes on and he jumped out of his car then slammed the door shut.

He ran up towards the apartment where Tony lived and he stopped at the door as he began knocking on it. After two knocks he tried the door handle to see it was locked and he remembered that Tony kept a spare key under the mat as he had once locked himself out and he didn't want that happening again.

Gibbs bent down quickly and lifted up the mat in search for the key, then he picked it up in his hand. He put it in the lock and he turned it as fast as he could as he heard a coughing from inside Tony's apartment.

Then as the door was unlocked, Gibbs turned the handle and pushed the door open almost sending it flying off its hinges. He looked around frantically as he heard coughing coming from Tony's bedroom.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

With no reply just coughing Gibbs ran towards Tony's bedroom and when he got there the door was open slightly. Gibbs pushed the door open as he stepped in to the room to see his senior field agent lying in his bed coughing.

"Tony," Gibbs said.

Gibbs rushed over to his agent who looked very pale and had his eyes hardly open which made Gibbs's worry increase. Gibbs sat down on the bed beside his agent as he helped him sit up so he could pat his back.

"Can you breathe?" Gibbs asked with concern in his features.

Tony tried to reply but couldn't as he continued to cough and then as Gibbs patted his back he felt the coughing stopping. Tony took a deep breath as he sat there with his boss holding him up with a hand on his chest and back.

"Boss..." Tony croaked.

"You're alright Tony, just breathe in and out slowly," Gibbs told him.

Tony did as his boss said and Gibbs remembered the day before when they were out at a crime scene. He remembered that it had been cold and that Ducky had told him a while back that the cold would bother Tony's lungs.

"Thanks boss," Tony said.

"'s alright Tony," Gibbs told him.

"What're you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I figured something was up when you didn't come to work, and then I came round to check on you when you didn't answer your cell," Gibbs told him.

"So you do care," Tony smiled slightly.

Gibbs didn't reply he just smiled and stood up as he got out his cell phone then he looked at Tony. He was so relieved that he was alright and that he had gotten there to make sure he was alright.

"I'm gonna call Ziva and tell her that neither of us will be in today. Then I'll make you some soup. 'kay?" Gibbs stated.

Tony nodded and then Gibbs moved over to him to slap him gently across the back of the head. Tony flinched as he felt the palm hit him and he tried to laugh but started coughing again.

Gibbs was instantly patting his back again but a bit harder this time and when Tony stopped coughing, Gibbs pulled him in to a fatherly hug. He patted his back gently making sure that the coughing was over and Tony smiled to himself as he knew that even though he was ill, his boss would be there and that's all he needed.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know its rubbish but I hope you enjoyed it and I apologise if you didn't enjoy it. Plus I will have a few more NCIS fics in two days and if you have never played Pac-Xon you should go on 'Detroit Games' then play it, because you are missing out on a lot. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
